City
by Beautiful Nightmares of Life
Summary: Let's watch this city burn." Sesshomaru said, Kagome ran down the stairwell, but not disappearing before Sesshomaru saw her. She ran onto the streets, where She saw him pointing a gun at a small woman and her teenaged child. "No!" the shot echoed.
1. Chapter 1

Author s NoteOkay, this isn t your typical Kagome Runs to Sesshomaru in escape from Inu Yasha because he broke her heart yet again. Its not Kagome turns into a full blooded demon to be with sesshomaru because she s madly in love with him. She doesn t go to break up Kouga and Ayame.

However, she and kikyou are pitted against each other in an utterly hole of violence leading up to Miroku s untimely demise. She is running from three killers out to get her and its not Naraku and his force. The time scheme is set to modern day Japan, but it s a murder-sex mystery. Kind of like Chicago meets V for Vendetta. Only with a Mary Higgins Clark twist, her mystical murderer turns to be her enchanting beloved lover. This is the uncut version. If you are offended by sexual/violent materials, you should not read this copy. It contains high volumes of sexual and violent materials.

Inu yasha original characters to Rumiko Takahashi. The following characters are mine, please reguard this.

Character Index

Deblyn: In the gang of Three; Sesshomaru's malicious lover and will stop at nothing to be rid of Kagome off the face of the Mafia.

Sesshomaru: Deblyn's oblivious lover. Mafia leader, graceful, quiet, skemeful.  
Captures Kagome and plans to use her against Graycn for his head.

Kagome: Graycn's best friend, and younger sister. Clumsy, easily distracted and becomes captive of Sesshomaru

Gracyn: Kagome s best friend, an older brother, prince and owner of his own company. Mafia is out to get him for doing Deblyn.

Miroku: Kagome's late boyfriend of two - three years. Killed by his ex lover Kikyou on accident.

Kikyou: Miroku's ex girlfriend because of cheating. Was on mission to kill Kagome but mistakenily aimed gun at Miroku

Royce Stillburgh: Graycn's friend and under him in mafia ranking.

Kayle Tolken: Graycn's best friend since Kindergarden and in his mafia circle.

Summary: Learn, don't speak, have the vantage point of the upper hand.

conception

Chapter One [1Murder is the new Black

Kagome stuck two pencils into the back of her hair to secure her bun before getting up and walking out of the room. She half jogged down the stairs and onto the sidewalk where she was greeted by the shimmering daylight.  
She squinted against its rays and found a familiar figure a few feet away, advancing on her.  
It was Graycn. His tall sculpted person appealed to all the women who trailed behind him. He smoothed his black hair down over his forehead and walked over to his little sister Kagome and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"How was your day?" He said. A glittering toothy smile scattered across his face. "Okay, and yours?" she asked. They walked to the corner of Shimaki and 2nd street. Oy! Graycn yelled out to hail a taxi. She walked around to the other side of the taxi and stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Kishoma, where will you be going today?" The taxi driver said smirking into his rearview at Kagome, "Hey, eyes on the road. 115 Sakura Forma." Graycn said. The driver had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
His golden eyes would casually look up into the mirror and rest on her body. Graycn caught him once or twice but ignored it. They arrived at his apartment and he waited for Kagome to get out and make it to the other side of the door.

He leaned in to the window of the cab, "If I ever see you lay your eyes on any part of her body again, even her eyes, I will kill you. And, I won t have people to do it for me, I ll waste my bare hands on your worthless body," He growled. He turned around and stuck his hands into the pockets of his black pants and started walking to his apartment.

Inside Kagome was sprawled out across the couch, flipping through the channels on Graycn s widescreen, panisoft television. "What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Graycn asked sitting down at the bar flipping on his Martini Machine. He gathered the necessary ingredients and started to load them in. "That with the cab driver, what you said to him when I went in," she said. Kagome had not a clue about her brother s job as he liked to call it. His well dressed appearance, and extravagant dwelling were always so admiring, that it froze her thoughts as to how he had it. "Oh, him, just tipped him on how well of a driver he was," Graycn said. "I didn t like him, he was a freak, smirking at me the way he did. Did you see him?" She scoffed.

Graycn held in his anger toward the driver, maybe he shouldn t have let him go, maybe he should have killed him right there on the spot. His phone rang, and all too fast in a swift fluid motion he grabbed it and was out the door talking to someone. Kagome watched his facial expressions. First his eyebrows furrowed then his face turned white, pale and his eyes held a raging, furious anger. He closed the phone and threw it. It shattered against a brick wall that led out into the heated pool.

He came back into the house and walked back to his room. She heard a loud slam and his rising temper making him curse. He came back into the living room muttering something about inconsiderate morons that didn t know how to run a company with without a company leader.

"I ll be back later, lock the doors and stay inside," he growled. He walked out and slammed the two seconds later the roaring sound of his nissan's engine turned over and the 5speed was slowly becoming quieter and quieter into the distance. Kagome rolled her eyes and stretched out her body on the couch. She turned on his personalized custom stereo and switched in her own CDs. She pushed a mixed CD and put it on Situations by Escape the Fate, turning the volume all the way up. She pulled a pillow over her face and started to beat on pretend drums.

Graycn scowered the streets in search of the party that had requested his assistance. A few men stood casually at the corner of Fifth and Delue Bvd. He straightened his posture and walked over boldly. "Kingston?" He stated.

"I'm guessin' you're Kishoma?" The biggest of the three men asked. Graycn nodded his head and extended his hand.  
The man hesitated and the shook reluctantly.

"To get down to business, we were sent to request a formal assistance from Kayle Tolken, to conjoin your mafia with his." Kayle Tolken was a man of word who could be trusted and was very serious and more of a peace keeper. He and Graycn had been friends since elementary school, meaning he would be more than ecstatic to join in with Kayle.

After about an hour of pretend drums and darkness, she pulled the pillow off her face and walked into the kitchen to find a corded phone and called Graycn s best friend Royce.

"Hey Royce, is Graycn with you? No, sorry doll, he s at the company port," Royce replied.  
"oh, okay, sorry to interrupt you," She said.  
"Okay, I ll talk to you later kiddo, be good," He said.

She hung up the phone and walked around the corner and back to her room when she stayed there, which was a lot lately. Her curtains were closed and blinds down she laid down on her bed and rolled on one side facing her flatscreen computer monitor. It was a flashbook of her and her late boyfriend who was killed by his ex lover Kikyou. Kagome often had dreams of the day he died. Of his face, of his last words, of his last request.

Kagome and he had been in his car and Kikyou came and drug her out by her hair. She pushed her against the car and took a few steps back. She pulled out a revolver from her oversized silver purse, and aimed for kagome s head. Miroku, her late boyfriend had jumped in the way at the last minute receiving a bullet straight through his chest. His last request was that she wouldn t be single just because of him and that she would find an new lover to call her own, and not to let the mafia stop her love no matter who it was. She had never understood the last part about the mafia but it didn t bother her, she just promised him and told him how much she loved him. She had called the police and an ambulance, but when the police got there Kikyou had covered her mouth with one hand, closed her eyes tightly, and stuck the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

Kagome looked away from the screen as she heard the door fly open. She half expected to hear Graycn yell for her, but when he didn t, she got up off the bed and walked down the hallway to find him. She didn t see anyone, and the door was closed. Maybe she had imagined it. She walked over to the door and studied it intently. There, she wasn t crazy, some one was here with her; Some one had come in and slammed the door and deadbolted the lock. Maybe it was Graycn playing a prank on her. She looked around the apartment for any sign of inconsistency.

Graycn? She yelled out. Fear started to set in as a realization as no one answered. There was a bang coming from His bedroom. Graycn? She asked again. But again nothing. A blur moved past her and grabbed a hand full of her hair slaming her against the nearest wall. Where is he? The person asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two [2]

Alternative

Copyrighted Character Royce Stillburgh

Royce: used to be Graycn's right hand man, his best friend since the third grade.

He looked so familiar, but then again not so familiar. His hair was greasy, and his eyes were shot. He was  
very jittery, and he talked fast, but with slurred words. She had studied him for so long and she didn't answer,  
so he commenced with his first action and snatched her head back into the wall again. There was a dent and her  
head pounded. Through the pounding, she reached up and tried to focus. She staggered forward and lifted her arm.  
It felt heavier than her head. She swung pushing all of her weight into her fist. Her fist came into contact with  
his face, his nose to be exact.

He cried out and grabbed her wrist. He twisted and slung her to the floor. Staggering over to her, he grabbed her skirt as she fell.  
He heard the satisfying rip as she landed. He threw the fabric to the side and jumped on top of her.  
She squirmed through the pounding of her head and the throbbing of her forming bruises to try and defend herself.  
He worked his pants off and started trying to position her correctly. She screamed loudly. The noise peirced  
her ears and made her head beat. "Shit..." He groaned. The room started to fade and spin lightly. She moaned, loudly.

He tried to wedge himself in and she gritted her teeth. Tears streamed down her face. The gun went to her head,  
as he let himself slip.  
"Where's Graycn?"  
"I don't know!" She gasped out.  
"You are lying," He growled.  
He went further. "No!" She screamed louder.  
"Maybe my friend will help move your memory," He sneered.

The door started to move back and forth, and a thudding sound errupted from it, causing the picures  
on the wall to shake. "Who's in there?" a muffeled yell came from the other side. Kagome's head spun and  
throbbed. She yelled out help through the smog of her thoughts. another thud. The bolts losened on the door.  
Finally it burst open. The boy on top of her cocked the gun. Take one more step and she dies.

Graycn's eyes flashed red hot and his body heated at the sight. Faster than the blink, Graycn pulled out  
his own silver sleek pistol with engraved initials, cocked, and released it. A bullet flew towards the  
man's head. The impact knocked him off Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Graycn yelled out. She opened her eyes wondering that if she saw the  
blood she would feel the pain. She felt someone lean down over her.  
"Kagome, please be okay, please," He whispered clasping his hands over her left.  
"Please wake up Kagome please." She felt him shaking her body and her eyes flew open, ready for any attack.

It was Graycn. "Gray!" She yelled out and jumped up and hugged his neck. Tears spilled down her face, the fear  
overwhelmed her from the previous event, it all happened to fast to feel anything. His arms wrapped themselves  
around her waist feeling how tiny and fragile she was. He kissed her cheek.  
"Kagome, my god you scared the hell out of me! What's wrong with you?" He growled tightening his grip.  
He was squeezing her now.

She turned around out of his arms and looked at the body of the man who had tried to kill her. His blood was  
still pumping out of his body from his chest. She pushed him over and pulled out his wallet for some sign of  
identification.  
Royce Stillburgh  
23  
Male  
DOB: 12.19.85.

Kagome gasped, she had just talked to him earlier today.  
"Traitor," Graycn growled. He kicked the dead body.  
He picked it up and threw it over his shoulder, "I'll be back," He said.

"No! You're not leaving me here alone again!" Kagome yelled out. He grabbed her wrist and walked out side into  
his back yard. He got a trash bag and then they went to his car. They rode to an alley way where two fully grown  
men were waiting. He got out and popped the trunk of his 370 Nissan. He turned around and looked at kagome, she  
was still in her own little world. He and the two men carried the bag to the back of a dumpster and laid it down  
pulling the plastic bag off him and putting a beer bottle in his hand, and his pistol in the other.  
They left and his body slumped and fell over.

She watched as Graycn talked to his two friends. They kept looking towards her and she figured  
he was telling them about earlier and Royce. A shocking blue Bugatti Veyron pulled up to the corner of Parks and 3rd  
Street and parked. Two men and a woman got out. The men had mirroring silver hair, and the woman was black haired, the  
legendary Deblyn. Kagome's gut wrenched. The taller slimmer silver haired man was flat out gorgeous. Deblyn  
spotted Kagome and they started walking toward her. Graycn had slept with Deblyn and Sesshomaru, who Kagome was  
guessing was the taller slimmer one, had been her boyfriend at the time. It wasn't Graycn's fault,  
she wanted it. Apparently Sesshomaru hadn't been a good enough provider.

Tiny specks of blood littered the right shoulder and collar of his white tuxedo suit.  
"Graycn," the gorgeous one said.  
"Sesshomaru, my good man, how have you been?" Graycn smirked. Sesshomaru advanced on him, grabbed him by his  
collar and punched him in his cheekbone. Graycn pushed Sesshomaru away,  
"Now, now Sesshomaru, my good man, I won't have you being arrested for public terrorism." He laughed.  
"I want your head," Sesshomaru growled,  
"And I won't stop until I have it one way," He glanced at Kagome, "Or another."

Kagome, noticing the events falling in place around her rolled downt he window and screamed out, "What's your problem?  
It obvious! You must not be such a good provider if she went to another man for some!" Kagome continued.  
"Oh my sweet," He walked over to the car and leaned down to be eye level with her; laid a  
hand on her face. "Are you saying that you might be a better bedder than mine?" He growled.  
Kagome snatched her head back. "I'll give you an alternative, your head or the girl." Sesshomaru turned to face Graycn.

Graycn's blood boiled. "No one gave you permission to touch her," He growled. Graycn's  
hand graced Sesshomaru's narrow face. His eyes evolved into slits as he stuck his hands into his pockets.  
"Tell me Graycn does she know?" He growled.  
"Does she know that Royce wasn't your first victim? What your Job actually is?" he growled.  
"What are you talking about… What is he talking about?" Kagome asked getting out of the car.

"Graycn?" She asked. Graycn sneered at Sesshomaru.  
"I'll kill you," He growled.  
"tell her," He smirked. Sesshomaru's hand reached for her neck, and the other towards her center.  
"Ow!" Kagome whined.  
"Okay, let go of her! That's enough!" Graycn growled. Sesshomaru Spun her around.  
"Your dearly beloved brother kills for the pleasure of it, just like me. You are Me.  
We are alike and you know it."

Graycn pulled Kagome away from him.  
"Don't touch her." He growled.  
"No…" Kagome whispered backing away.  
How could he… it can't be true! It can't be! she yelled out in her mind. She pulled away from his grasp.

"Kagome…" He whispered mouth dry. His chest pounded. For once in a couple of years his head filled with a lost  
emotion of fear. His palms started to sweat and his gut wrenched in his stomach.  
"No…" she whispered again.

She pulled away shocked; unable to comprehend who was around her any more. It was scary. The only person on the  
face of the earth, that understood her was a murder, was someone who was the most feared man in the city of  
Maroshi. He moved forward and extended an arm. She turned and bolted from sight. Her legs were lively with  
adrenaline, pushing her farther and faster. Her eyes closed tight people swerved and stopped to miss her retreating form.

Graycn went to take off for her but was snatched back by Deblyn's order by men. Sesshomaru looked towards Graycn with  
amusement dancing through his eyes, then said, "Don't worry she'll get exactly what you deserve." Graycn pulled from  
the gigantic men and reached to punch Sesshomaru but he was gone. Graycn took off just as fast as Sesshomaru following  
in a straight line for Kagome.

Their bodies were invisible to the public as they darted around and through crowds.  
"I'll Kill you if you touch her Sesshomaru!" Graycn yelled out as he got yards away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sped up and darted in front of Kagome  
grabbing her arm and twisting it around her back and using his other to place a pistol to her left ribcage.

"Sesshomaru… let her go…," Graycn said pausing a few feet away.  
"Graycn…," She whispered.  
"Don't speak," he said twisting her arm. She let out a whimper and threw her head back into his shoulder digging it  
in as deep as she could. He leaned his head down and kissed the bareness of her neck looking up from his lowered position to  
see Graycn's reaction. Graycn pulled out a handgun with his name engraved near the barrel. He fired where Sesshomaru's head  
was and his head appeared at the other side of her neck. He fired there. Then his head was in between her legs. He looked  
up into her skirt and then there was another gunshot as Sesshomaru disappeared from view.

"I liked what I saw Graycn, she'll do fine indeed," Sesshomaru growled into his ear and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three [3]

**Thanks for all the support people! I look forward to your reviews on this chapter :) I have had plenty of influence by listening to a song by Hollywood Undead (City). It helped me with a peice of an up coming chapter. :) Don't forget to tell me how it is!!**

Succession

Gracyn stared at Kagome and she stared politely back through. His gun was still poised to kill, but his posture was poor, he was slumped over and his eyes were halfway lulled open. "Kagome, please…" He whispered. Her knees hit the concrete and her face went to her hangs. Her shoulders shook with sobs, and her hands leaked water splattering the concrete around her. He tossed the gun and ran, only to fall before her and take her shooken body into his arms. "I'm sorry," He whispered smoothing her hair. "I'm so sorry…,"

…

It was Monday morning. "Do you want me to take you to work?" Graycn asked. "No, I'll take the metro…," She whispered hoarsely. He figured she had been crying, he didn't feel like she'd ever trust him again. She turned around and walked out the door. The cool, brisk air swept around her legs and up her shirt to blow her hair. She took a deep breath in before walking across the street and waiting in the stop for the metro. A few minutes later Graycn walked out and got into his car, and he left.

I wonder where he's going… She pondered. She stood up and ran across the street back to the apartment. Locked. She pulled out a credit card, something he had taught her before. She slid the card down toward the lock and got down on her knees. It clicked.

"You know that is the perfect position." A familiar icy voice. Kagome stood up slowly and opened the door. She swept in and closed it fast with a dead bolt lock and glanced through the peep hole. No one. Okay, maybe I'm just crazy, Click, then again maybe he went back to the fence and the kitchen door which, oh my god, it isn't locked! She turned on heel and ran to the sliding door, and came face to face with Sesshomaru. He pushed her back into the counter.

"I can not wait to get back at Graycn, it will be such an enjoyable pleasure." A smirk littered his face. "You shouldn't be concerned with me you have a woman! Go to her not me!" Kagome said fiercely. Her fingers searched the counter top behind her and grasped onto the plastic handle of a butcher's knife.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she let out a grunt and flipped the knife, blade facing down and darted forward to stab him. In an instant he was behind her a hand on her stomach and another at the nape of her neck. "Your dead," His smile was filled with malicious venom. She spun around on her heel holding it out slanted. She knew how to use a knife and she wasn't afraid. He shoved her into the sink counter and grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her back down, catching her miliseconds before her head hit the table. "Your dead again." She spit in his face and he threw her forward into the cabinet.

Kagome let out a cry of pain before whispering her last statement, "You are such a masochist." He grazed her cheek with a cold chain wrapped around his fingers, "Only for you my dear, only for you."

…

When she found herself conscious, she realized that she was not in her own home, that she was in fact in an oversized bed, and that she was not alone. She felt the vibes of a rock cold, marble structure on the other side of her. She felt a cool finger trace around the abs of her stomach and ring around her navel, in and out slowly pushing down until she squirmed away. The silk sheets moved across her body and she grasped the concept of her nudity. She let out a quick gasp and rolled over pounding her fists into his bare chest.

"You're such a sick, psychotic, perverted freak! You raped me didn't you? You couldn't get enough out of your own fucking whore, so you had to take my innocence too!" She screamed through tears. He grabbed her fists his face hard, "that's enough from you, I will not have you prancing around accusing me of something so vile, you are not even worth a second of pleasure at getting back to Graycn." He stood up out of the covers with a smirk revealing that he still was coated with blue jeans. He sliced her right across her face with his claws. "You'd better learn how to behave girl, or the consequences could be...drastic," He said cupping her breast and circling her nipple with a finger. He grunted and smirked then pushed her down into the bed and climbed on top of her. He examened her naked body beneath his. 'It's really not that bad...' He thought to himself. He sneered at the thought, got up, and walked out.

…

Graycn walked into his apartment and set his keys down onto the counter. "Kagome?" He yelled out. He hadn't seen her on his way back from work, so he figured she was already at the apartment. He looked over the counter onto the floor. He walked around the counter and bent down to pick it up. I swear I put this on the counter this morning… right above the dishwasher… so then how did it get over here… He thought little of it and walked back to what was supposed to be her room. The light was on and the door was open her bed was messed up like there had been a struggle. He turned around and found something pinned to her door. He ripped the piece of paper from the thumbtack.

iThe mouse is almost so intoxicating I could eat her right up.  
Call the police and she dies/i

"Shit!" Graycn yelled sunk down onto his knees.

...

She shrugged her shoulders making the straps of her cami fall down and revealed a frilly, lacey, blood red bra. "Oops," She said seductively. A young man sat back in a chair his legs spread open a hard clearly on, but he kept his attitude nonchalent. She waltzed over and spred her legs open across his lap, rocking back and forth on him. They kissed was a knock on the door, and when no one went to answer it, it fell onto the floor. Red eyes and sharpened claws sprung into the room.  
"You whore..." Sesshomaru growled.  
"Baby, no its not what you think, I was only doing this because I was going to kill him!" She cried out desprately. "What?!"  
The boy she was sitting on still said. She pushed her breasts into his face to shut him up. "Get out." Sesshomaru growled.  
"You can't kick me out! Do you know who my father is? He'll have you dead in only a few minutes that you kick me out! I dare you to!"  
"Get OUT!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
"Baby, please!" She screamed. He looked at the man pascified by a full D. "Get. out. of. my. house." He growled  
cocked a gun, and pointed it towards the man. A servant that he thought was worthy. He released a bullet, flying directly into his skull.  
Blood poured out of his temple, mouth, and nose. Deblyn screamed, a shrill scream that echoed off the walls. She gathered her breasts in her arms and pulled off him, exposing his shriveled member.

She looked at him and then back to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were very fearful. Sesshomaru's held hatred.  
"Get out while you can." He growled, cocking the gun again.  
Deblyn scrambled around the room, running past him and slamming the door.

...  
Kagome jumped up and ran toward the window of the mansion that was in the middle of what looked like was no where. She threw one leg over the rail. 4 story drop. Almost like her friend, only he was so fortunate enough to end up in a body cast. She slipped her body over the rail holding on with her hands. She slipped and grabed the flooring  
rail. "Help!" She had started to scream. Did she really want help though, maybe she just wanted to fall.

...

Sesshomaru's ears perked at the ear peircing scream. He dashed into the hall, down that one hall, her hall, and to her door, his door.  
She wasn't any where. His eyes still glowed red and at the moment he was desperate to kill anything that  
nerved him. He walked into her room emotionlessly and shut the door quietly. He walked around,  
"Now, where could she be..." He mumbled to himself.  
She squinted her eyes holding onto the foot rail. She would fly with faerie  
dust before she begged him for help.  
"Ah, there you are," He chuckled walking out onto the balcony. He squat down in front of her smirking.  
"So my little mouse decided to try and escape." He said. His freshly polished black shoe graced the pale  
fingers of her hand, and pressed down. She winced as he rocked back and forth on her knuckles. They both heard the cracking and crushing of her bones and an amused expression  
appeared over his face. She pulled her hand from under his foot and held on with the other.  
'Please...' she thought. She was holding on with one hope, a very thin one at that. His foot stepped on her  
straining fingers and pressed. She snatched her hand away before she could gain any broken bones, briefly forgetting the laws of gravity and  
started to plumet to her death.  
"Sesshomaru!" She screamed flailing her arms out searching for anything.  
'Oh my god... I'm going to die,' she thought.

...

Graycn straightened his silver and green striped tie. His eyes were blotchy and red but his expression hardened  
and cold. He walked out of his room, down the lonley halway and into the living room, where two other men sat.  
"Ready?" Graycn asked. The men nodded and they got up and walked out.

One man rode with him, in his 370 and the other took his RangeRover.  
"Did you get my shit?" He said. The man pulled out a small ziplock bag filled with a white powder.

...

Kagome screamed one last time. She closed her eyes hard waiting for the impact of the ground. She felt a jolt but it wasn't a painful, bodycast, bone crushing one. She looked up into hateful golden eyes, but for a fleeting moment, there was a warmth and remorse. She clutched the silver collar of his shirt. For the next three seconds she felt nothing but a gracing wind that swept around her face. She landed on the balcony, and he was sitting in an old, antique chair.

'He said my name?' the thought echoed off through her mind. The puzzled look she gave off was a dead give away of her  
thoughts.  
"I know you Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered. In the low light room the smirk that was plastered across his face was  
impossible to ignore. His golden eyes were luminant in the lights, and followed her through the room. She moved and his marble,  
pale skin flickered.  
"How?" she asked. he stood and moved slowly, as if she were a dangerous animal. she flinched back at every oncoming step.  
"Because, Graycn is my enemy, and what kind of opponent would i be to not know my enemy?" He continued. Kagome found more courage, and tried to persuade him to tell her more.  
"So , why did you pick me?" She asked.  
"I didn't." He stated. "You picked you. The day you stood up to me showed that you had the balls. It got to me, even turned me on a little."  
"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded.  
"Becuase Kagome, you're just a prop in this tragedy of a play. This war between Graycn and I roots back further than you or Deblyn, it roots back to my mother." Sesshomaru said. Kagome grew silent. this murder wasn't all that bad at on point. Kagome walked from the balcony to the center of the room. Sesshomaru followed, knowing he had let too much information seepe out of his brain and left the room quietyl. the silence that filled the room hung the rest of his sentenced from the ceiling of the room.  
'What did you do Gray?' She picked up her sheets and pulled them back, then proceeded into her bathroom to shower.

Sesshomaru walked down the halway and back to the room he last pictured Deblyn in. 'Whore' he thought. He cracked open the  
door, the man was gone and she appeared to be as well. Then he walked into his study. he flickered on the lights.  
There she was standing in a sleezy, slutty corset top and matching bottoms laying across his desk.  
"I told you to leave." He growled.  
"Baby, I know you didn't mean it," Deblyn whispered.  
"Come on over here baby, don't you want to turn in this old desk any way."  
"Its an antique," Sesshomaru growled,  
"Anyways I'm attending to Kagome tonight, I trust you will find your way out, and I mean it."  
"I'm not leaving." She growled.  
"Yes, you are." This being said a large burly man walked into the room. "Teka, escort her out."  
Sesshomaru grabbed a few papers and his laptop. He walked down the halway and into his room. He undid his tie  
and unbuttoned his shirt. He flipped the studio lights on, and looked over to his nightstand. Four pictures stood here, one of him and his mother at a young age, one of his mother, one of his mother and father at wedding, and one of his mother the night that she died.  
He picked up the one of him and his mother and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to defend you mother..."

Kagome stepped into the steamy shower. There was a knock on the door.  
"In a minute!" She yelled loudly over the shower. She heard the door open and close.  
"Hey! I said-," A man about Sesshomaru's size jumped into the shower with her. She did not recognize him at all. He covered her mouth with his hand.  
"I've admired you from afar for way too long. We belong together Kagome. I know we do. And i'm going to show you how much I love you." He pushed her up  
against the wall of the shower and pinned her wrists by her sides. He started kissing her lips then moved down to her neck and onto her chest. He engulfed her left breast in his mouth.  
Kagome struggled against him, trying desperatedly to free her hands. She tried to kick him in his groin, and he moved, letting her slip and fall onto the floor of the shower. He layed down  
ontop of her and pressed his member up against her. She pushed against his chest and he moved positioning himself against her. He shoved once, and in he went. HIs shoulders tembled with pleasure.  
Kagome screamed under the pain. He started going in and out slowly at first and then faster.  
He came out and pulled her out of the shower placing her in the jacuzzi sized hot tub. He turned the water on and started kissing her again. This time, he put her on her hands and knees and started going  
in and out again. Blood filled the water as Kagome screamed and cried.

Sesshomaru looked up from his mother's picture at the first scream.  
'Probably just saw a mouse or something.' A few seconds later it errupted again. A sense of protection set in as he put his mother's picture away. If he could never save his mother, maybe he could help fill the void. He rose once he got closer to her room he could feel the humidity of the steam.  
'What the fuck is going on in there?' He questioned himself. Sesshomaru walked in and found the door locked. He reached under the dresser and up onto the inner ledge. There, he found the key. He stood and unlocked the door and found his porcelian shower stained with blood. Water had leaked onto the floor, and clothers were everywhere. The only problem was, not all of them were hers. A servant's uniform litered the floor as well.  
Around the corner, Shaun could hear the tub sqeuaking from lack of water. "Don't tell Sesshomaru." He heard the boy say. The voice was very familiar, it was Damean.. Sesshomaru turned the corner and found kagome unconscious. Damean quickly let go.  
"S-Sesshomaru...,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter [4]  
Pain

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! **

**Plot is supposed to move fast, its like a prelude to war.  
Kayle Tolken (C) - Known Graycn in Prekindergarden. Psychologist, mental therapist, Italian Mob owner. Prizes Kagome as child, Very, "Hands on."**

Graycn stalked the city roofs at late night. It was almost One AM, almost time for them to show. He didn't know how far  
he could trust the mob only that they could be. It was his Kindergarden best friend, but friends are decieving.  
"Graycn, long time no see." A voice from behind.  
"Kayle?" Graycn asked a burst of security flooding through his veins.  
Kayle, an average height blacked haired man stepped out from the shadows followed by two giant men. Graycn's normally buffed  
figure was thinner and paler than normal.  
"Graycn, why haven't you been eating? What's he done to you?" Kayle asked. Being a phsyciatrist, and a chain gang leader, he could  
spot mental weaknesses so when the wars broke out between gangs, he could have the upper advantage.

"He took Kagome... I don't know what he's going to do to her...," Graycn whispered. He could feel the tears boiling up behind his eyes.  
Kayle waved his hang behind himself to the two men and they turned and left. Having a long lasting parental bond on Kagome, Kayle's temper raged at  
the thought of Sesshomaru taking her for his own or for any other reason. "We'll get her back." Kayle whispered, hugging Graycn.

"Why is your person so slovenly, my friend?" He said pushing Graycn away by his shoulders. Graycn was constantly sniffing, and his eyes were veined red.  
"We start tomorrow morning." Graycn said pulling away. He turned and walked off the building, leaving Kayle to stand in the dimly lit, thick smog.

...

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, he pulled Damean out of the tub by his hair, and slung him across the room. "Sorry excuse." He looked back at her bloody  
body. He advanced onto Damean, and swung punching him directly into his temple. Damean fell onto the ground. Sesshomaru took his head and twisted it until a sickening  
crack echoed in the room. Damean slumped over onto the floor with his head and neck un proportionally twisted out of place.

He wiped his hands on his pants and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He walked back to the tub, and turned on the water  
to a satisfying temperature. He pplaced her back into it and started to wash the dried blood off of her. He ignored every though corrupt by perversion as he  
washed around her areas. He knew it unright to take advantage of her as she was passed out. He then proceeded to take her out, dry her off, and dress her in a white, cotton night gown, and placed her in bed beside himself.

---

There was a knock on Kagome's door it was at least five in the morning. She let out a disgruntled moan and rolled over towards sesshomaru.  
He sat up slowly glancing at the clock. He then looked over to the cameras, no one - servant - was out at this hour. And no one could be trusted.  
He swiftly and firmly opened the door to his nightstand being careful as to not make any sound.  
"Sessh-," She started. In a second he was by her side with a hand over her mouth.  
"Not a sound," He whispered in her ear. Knowing the clumsy aura she normally carried on her shoulders, he couldn't risk the thudding of her  
feet against the hard wood floors so he picked her up, and in seconds he was at the closet. More banging errupted from the oak door.  
"Whatever happens do not come out of this closet until I come for you."  
"I know your in there Sesshomaru!" Someone yelled from the other side. The knob started to shake.  
From the pit of his stomach erupting up through his lungs and creating a knot in his throat fear contained him. He grabbed her arms and mashed  
his lips against hers.  
"Promise Me!" He hissed. She nodded her head with wide, child like eyes. He pushed her back behind a rack of clothes, and into a pile of towels.  
He prepared the gun and cocked the trigger, getting up slowly and walked out closing the door quitely behind himself. Adrenaline rushed through her body.  
She touched her lips where they tingled.

...

He shut the closet door and locked it placing the key in the pocket of his shorts.  
"Who is it?" He growled.  
"Jamison." They shouted back.  
"What do you want." Sesshomaru replied.  
"Your head on my mantel.  
"I understand you have another girl in there with you. One that should do just fine in bed. I heard she's innocent." Jamison  
said chuckling.  
Anger peirced his bright green eyes and they glowed to honey black. But only through his rage did he contain his voice.  
"That is my business and mine alone," Sesshomaru spoke through gritted teeth. He threw open the door and found Jamison on the other side.  
"I'll trade you the girl for your life," He smirked,  
A gun poised and ready to kill. Sesshomaru fired a shot at his leg but at the same time jamison fired back to his arm.  
Sesshomaru's face remained hard and Perfect, almost like the bullet had missed completely, Pain was no foriegn thing to him, but he did have tolerance.  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled she got up and pounded on the door. "Let me out! Sesshomaru! Let me out!"

Jamison fired a shot at the door of the closet, and everything went quiet. Sesshomaru could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The knot dissolved, taking all of the  
hydration in his mouth with it. Memories of his mother flooded over him in a cool sweat. Only,  
He couldn't understand why he felt so strongly over her. A cold sweat rose through his veins and down into the palms of his hands.  
"I needed her alive!" Sesshomaru growled, hoping she couldn't hear the real meaning behind his words.  
He shot and it hit Jamison's head and he fell over twitching and eyes buldging.  
"Some one come clean this up." He yelled. Sesshomaru may have been a murderous, malacious villan but  
he still knew that it was unnecessary and impolite. He pushed the body out the door and grabbed some papertowells and  
cleaned up the blood. He ran over to the closet and flung open the door. His strength ripped the door handle from it. She didn't appear to be in there.  
"Kagome...," He whispered. Her name seemed so strange to his mouth, but so sweet at the same time.

He saw a few clothes move. "Sesshomaru...," She cried softly. He walked over to her hoping for the best, but prepared for  
the worst. He pushed the clothes back and she was holding the side of her face with one hand and a bullet in the other.  
It had skimmed her face. He pulled her hand down and looked at her face.  
"Don't touch it please," She whispered.  
He picked her up and saw that she was still clutching the bullet. He took her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter and got out a  
first aid kit. He then proceeded to dress her wound. She was still slightly shaking and her eyes were wide and dull gray.  
They seemed distant as she got off the counter and walked back into the bedroom. He walked to the door and closed it  
quickly to protect her brain from further trauma. As the door made a closing boom, causing her to jump and her form to crouch  
over with her knees to her chest.

[AN - What, I hope you people didn't think that she would be okay and they would have this whole steamy scene?? Doesn't work like that in real human  
chain of reaction sorry]

--  
6:07 AM - RealYouth Pyschology.

"Graycn... we've got a lock on Kagome, they're off in the Country away from Civilization." Kayle said leaning over  
one of his computer applicationists.  
"We've got to get there now, we've got to get her back," Graycn replied. His eyes had purple rings around them and  
in his right hand he had a phone to his hand, and his left was a hot cup of Starbucks Coffee. He hung up his CRAZR  
and ran to where Kayle stood. Kayle tossed his black hair out of his eyes, "lock on find out how long it would take  
to get from here to there." Graycn walked outside and nervously pulled out a pack of cigarettes, put one in his mouth  
and fumbled around with a broken lighter. Kayle sighed beside him, you know smoking really won't solve your problems Graycn.  
"Please Kayle, don't give me the therapist talk now, thanks for all your help but please just give me  
the lighter i know that you have in your right pocket." Kayle furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out the lighter.  
"One," He said.

"Sir, One hour and twenty minutes," The applicant said cracking the door leading outside. "Good we'll leave now,"  
Graycn said throwing the cigarette down and smuthering it with his foot. "No," Kayle said grabbing Graycn's arm.  
"Use your intelligence Graycn, we'll leave tonight at ten thirty, we must prepare." Graycn nodded yes, but hardly  
comprehended what was coming from Kayle's larnyx. "The City is at War," Graycn whispered putting in another cigarette  
and lighting it with Kayle's lighter.  
"How'd you get that?" Kayle asked unbelievably. "I have my ways," Graycn said tossing him the lighter. He looked down  
at his watch and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I've got some bullet shopping to do."  
He got into his 370 and drove down the road took a left and then was out of view.

...

The sunlight shone through the thin curtians casting a morning shadow on the furniture. Sesshomaru had watched her for the  
past three hours. All she continued to do was sit, and stare directly ahead with the bullet in her hand.  
At eight thirt-three, She looked around and found her clothes and walked into the bathroom, most likely to take a shower, shave,  
and pratice personal hygine.

As she exited the shower, steam croweded the mirror and the room. She wrapped a towel around  
her small frame and cracked the door open. Seeing Sesshomaru was no where to be found, so she dropped the towel that concealed  
her hair and the towel that hid her body. She pushed the room door closed and pulled her undergarments on.

...

"I need bullets." Graycn said casually.  
"What kind." The gunsmith asked.  
"38 Calibre, pistol, and cap and ball," Graycn replied.  
"Sir, you do know-," The gunsmith started.  
"Just give me the bullets there's something in it for you." Graycn said.  
The gunsmith sighed and went to the back for a few moments then returned to the front. Graycn pulled out his wallet.  
"346 dollars and 34 cents." He said. Graycn laid it out on the table. He pulled out an extra wad of hundreds and put down five more.  
"Between you and me, you never saw anything." Graycn said he grabbed the bag and walked out.  
"I'm on my way Kagome." He whispered cranking up the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7  
Over

She wandered down the halways in search of Sesshomaru.  
"Uhm... excuse me...," She whispered to a shorter person.  
"What do _you_ want," He growled back.  
"Do... do you know where Sesshomaru is?" She said boldly.

He pointed her down the halway and into a widely open room. There sat Sesshomaru tall and stiff, cold and arrogant sipping a cup of coffee.  
"Get up," She growled.  
"My dear, whatever could be troubling you?" He asked.  
"You heard me, Get Up. I want to go home!" She yelled.  
He furrored his eyebrows, folded his newspaper, and laid it on the coffee table. He turned the television on, "You never  
told me you were related to someone famous." He smirked and looked toward the television.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows wondering what he could possibly be talking about. At a little further attention, she heard the news broadcaster.  
"A major further report shows that some where between 9:30 and 3:00 AM Tsuyo Higurashi died from a sneak cancer attack. Also Further information shows  
that she would have not requested a Recessitation..."  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes.  
"Tell me why you don't live with her." He demanded, grabbing her upper arm.  
"Because," She paused, "She sent me off to boarding school when I was eleven, she didn't have the money to support us. She had always focused on her clothing  
store line, even though I knew it would never fly, when it finally did, I had already turned seventeen, and we had drifted too far apart. She would still  
write me letters, and junk, but it just never seemed like she was there. In a letter she told me that she was sending me to live with a family friend, so  
that I would keep myself in a stable environment. I guess she just forgot to mention all of this." Sesshomaru sat in front of her. Kagome looked past him and  
to a picture of his mother.  
"So... a chapter of my life now..." She whispered. He got up and walked out of the room quietly. Kagome just sat there, listening to the reporter say virtually the  
same thing, over, and over, and over again.

--

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed in his room. So, she wasn't exactly a princess. He hung his head down gazing at a picture of he and his mother. Tears leaked down  
from his face and he kept remembering the traumatic events; over, and over, and over again.

--

"I'm sorry Graycn, but if we leave now for her, he will suspect us, we have to provoke him, if he wants a trade then he won't harm her. Its like an auction  
to him." Kayle said, "I have a journalist writing a business letter to him, asking for a proposition."  
Graycn clenched his fists and walked out. "Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath.  
Graycn looked up to a television stand nearby, and stopped in front of the dirty glass. There was a reporter, who was saying something about Yurima Hiroshima's  
death. The picture, and the name sounded oddly familiar. His cell phone rang. Unknown number.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Oh. Hi mother,"  
"Yes, I did hear of a recent death, no ma'am, I don't know her." He said.  
"Kagome's? Seriously?" He asked.  
"Okay, alright, okay mother, I love you too," He said.

--

Kagome walked down the hallway and into a room with him.  
"Sesshomaru?" She said pushing the door open slightly. She saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over. No proper posture for a gang leader.  
She leaned forward and touched his sleeve. A waterdrop was on the picture he was holding. At a closer glance, it was a picture of he and his mother at a younger age.  
"Sesshomaru... can I ask a question?" She whispered. He didn't say anything, only shrugged her hand away. He stood up and walked to the nightstand setting the picture  
back down, then to the doorway.  
"Please?" She said. He stopped and turned around to look at her over his shoulder.

"What......, what exactly happened to your mother?" She asked. He walked back to the bed, his bed, and sat down on the edge, crossing his fingers. When I was seventeen,  
Graycn had just turned sixteen, he had just entered a mob. He had always hung around the wrong crowd in school, and he had made a commitment. My father owned a mafia,  
and was killed when I was seven, as a result the Mafia rightly became mine at eighteen. The mob that Graycn joined was and always will be pitted against mine. So  
as the initiation, Graycn had to kill me so the Mafia would never come to be.

On the thirteenth of may he came to my mom's apartment, we were going to the market. He and another boy were there, waiting outside. I remember looking up and walking out of the door  
after her." His eyes started to tear up, but as he blinked they vanished. "I heard a gunshot, My mom lie on the ground, bleeding perfusively from her neck. I screamed, pulling out  
my own gun, I shot at Kayle, the man he was with. My eyes were so tearfilled though that I missed. A bystander called the ambulance and they took her. By the time they  
got there, she had already died, she was trying to tell me not to go into the mafia, but I vowed to her that I would avenge her."

Kagome was silent. She didn't know how to take it, because his shoulders had relaxed, and his eyes were glossy. Who was this man that she had loved as a brother for so long?

Sesshomaru grabbed a remote and turned on the TV to the news.  
"More of that damn presidency shit. I swear, America is going to tear itself apart." He growled  
"So..., what now?" She asked. A knock on the door.  
At a glance to a camera, a personal waiter.  
"Come in." He said. The waiter came in with a cup of water, and a small pill on a tray. He lowered it in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed the water, and the pill. Beneath the water,  
was a letter.  
"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked flipping it over.  
"It has been scanned sir, fingerprinted, and many other possibilities."  
Sesshomaru grunted and opened the letter. "Leave." He growled. He yanked the letter out of its blue envelope. He read it twice. He pushed Kagome over onto her bed.  
"Do you know anything about this letter?" He growled puliing out his gun. Kagome's body stiffened against his. She shook her head. He put his gun away and leaned down to  
her face. He pushed his lips up against hers, separating them with his. He pushed his body down on her and let his hands start to bit her bottom lip, signaling  
for her to kiss back, which in turn she did. Kagome pushed on his chest. He Lifted himself and went kissing down her neck.

"More recent studies show that someone has been kidnapped, the name has not yet been released, but there is a young girl around nineteen or twenty who has midwaist black hair,  
bright blue eyes, and olive toned skin. She stands at about 5'7", and is very slender weighing in at about 130lbs.  
"There hasn't been enough detail to know when she was taken."

Sesshomaru ripped away from her and his eyes were on the screen. He started to shake, his arms still on either side of Kagome. Her heart notted up, and her stomach turned.  
"Fuck."

--

Graycn listened to the television in their headquarters spell out the word Doom for them.  
"No, no! Shut the fuck up! No! God damn it!" He yelled.  
"Get Sesshomaru's number on screen now, quick, we don't have time!"

--

She sat with her own malacious laugh echoing off her apartment walls. The TV screen glowed in her dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Verdict

**This chapter contains high levels of profanity, and violence. If you are unable to handle any of the following, you probably should steer clear. Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

Sesshomaru heard his phone ring. He grabbed Kagome's arm roughly, and took her to it. He answered.  
"Hello, Great, I've wanted to get a hold of you for the past three minutes."  
"You better fucking hope that I don't kill her. Just remember, Its your fault." He hung the phone up.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.  
"What?" He snapped. He slung her back onto the bed, then went into his closet and pulled out an all black tux. He walked out and Kagome followed him.  
"Find out where she lives, I know it was her, and she is going to regret it." He growled. She Watched as he turned around and came back towards the room, but  
stopped when he saw her.  
"Come on." He snarled. Kagome nodded and followed quickly after him. They got into his Bugatti, and sped off. He parked in an underground parkling lot, got up,  
and walked out, turning on the child proof locks.  
"Sesshomaru?" She yelled out banging on the windows.  
"SesshomarU!" She continued. He ignored her and started talking to a few men who were carrying gas tanks, they left, and started walking out the door. She scrambled around in the car,  
and finally turned around to see the trunk. She leaned over to the driver's side and pushed the button that released it, then climbed back through the trunk making her escape.  
She ran over to the corners of the garage and watched at they casually poured a small ammount of gas beside the News Studio, and on a few apartments, 'No...'  
Kagome started to run to the elevator, fixed. She looked for the stairs, and started to run. No idea where he was, but still continued to run to the top. There was an explosion,  
and the building she was in shook. It only made her quicken her pace. As she got to the top she poked her head out of the door, the three buildings were burning down, and fast.

--

Graycn ran through the building, barking orders at everyone. "Does anyone know anything?" He yelled out. "Sir, sir! I think you might better see this," Someone said coming  
up to him. He followed the man through a few double doors and into a waiting room. In sat a slender, remotely tall black-haired woman. She looked up from her book, with  
blood red lips smiling.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Graycn growled.  
"Just a little favor, I can help you stop Sesshomaru." She said arising. She was wearing the same small black dress that invited him in last time.  
"What Deblyn?" He asked.  
"Kagome, she is already on the news." She said.  
"Get out." Graycn yelled. "Now."  
"No proposition of yours could ever persuade me to endanger Kagome's life!" Graycn yelled.  
"Fine. If that's how you feel," Deblyn yelled back. She got up and walked out of the building, slamming the door behind her. "Son of a bitch." He sighed  
tugging on his hair. He turned and puched a hole through the wall before walking out to his car. He pulled out his baggy of white pouder, before driving off.

--

They stood on top of a skyscraper. Looking at the building before themselves. Sesshomaru handed the remote to the man on his right.  
"let's watch this City burn." He crossed his arms as the building to his left blew up, then the one to his right. As followed by the one  
before him.

Kagome watched from the stairs. He didn't know she was here, and he would be pissed if he found out. Her eyes were wide as the reflections  
of the fire and smoke reflected off them. Thunder echoed through the sky. A man turned around and saw her.  
"Hey!" He yelled out. She ran down the stairs, as fast as her legs would carry her.

Sesshomaru turned, only to see the fleeting of her raven black hair. His face grew harder, but his eyes strained for remorse. Sesshomaru looked to the men.  
"Keep the fire." He walked down the stiars.

"Kagome." He said. The name echoed off the walls of the stairwell. He could hear the pound of her feet against the metal. It would be hard for her to get away  
because of the burning streets. He heard the door fly open and bang against the wall, forcing him to quicken his pace. Graycn would be around soon, and he couldn't  
allow Graycn to grab her.

She flung the door open, hearing it bang against the wall. She looked up, Firetrucks shrieked, trees blew flames, and people were falling over from the smoke. A familiar  
370 pulled up to the curb. Graycn got out. He was different, his aura seemed more indifferent. His suit was all black. She watched as three other cars pulled up behind him.

Women ran out of the apartment with their children. Graycn pulled out a gun on one woman, her Child was at least sixteen, He had an arm around her and held a  
peice of cloth to her face to try and filter her breathing. The boy looked out. A gun was cocked. Sesshomaru stood behind her with a gun poised at Graycn's head.  
Kagome turned to look at him, caught in the middle.

"Not this time Graycn." He said. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. Graycn looked over to Sesshomaru. His eyes were bloodshot, and they kind of delayed a bit. A scream errupted  
from the highest floor of the shabby building. Deblyn was leaning out of the window. She fainted from oxygen loss. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome looked back to Graycn, he  
was getting back into his car. "Gray!" She screamed out, she started towards his car, but Sesshomaru grabbed her. Graycn crunk up and started out of the city.  
Kagome's jaw dropped, her stomach turned, and sweat perspired from her skin. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "No!" She screamed out. "Graycn!"  
The fire had spread to almost every building on the north side of the city. Kagome broke from him and ran after her brother's retreating car.

She took a turn into an alley, Sesshomaru followed close behind. She got to the dead end and turned around, soot was caked on one side of her face. She was scared.  
"Kagome, come with me, Please, I don't want to loose you too," He said.  
"You don't want to loose me, or you don't need to loose me?" She said.  
"I don't want to loose you." He said. A peice of wood fell from an apartment building and onto the ground separating them.  
"Goddamn it!" He yelled. He jumped over the wood swiftly and took his jacket off throwing it over her. He picked her up and Ran towards the fire. He jumped and landed,  
for once falling and dropping her. She rolled, his white jacket being covered in dirt. She got up and He did as well. He pulled her onto his back, and ran into the streets.  
Sesshomaru pushed her into a sleek, black McLauren F1.  
"Wait," She said. "Are you coming with me?" She asked.  
"No, Jyron will drive you to a base head quarters outside of town, you don't need to be beneath this canopy of smoke." He pulled the seatbelt over her and strapped her in.  
"Jyron, I need you to be careful. You and I both know the capabilities of this car."  
Kagome kept reviewing the images in her mind over and over again. Graycn was on something. Pain struck her heart to know he had changed so much.

Once they were on the outskirts of town, Kagome looked back into the sideview mirror. The skyline glowed orange and red. Tears leaked from kagome's eyes. Jyron  
stoped the car outside of a building that had J&R Paints across the front of it. He proceeded through a gate that two men guarded and drove around into an underground  
parking lot. He got out and came around to her side, opening the door. She got out cautiously, looking around in the dimly lit lot. Expensive cars of the latest year filled  
the lot. None of them had tags, none of them had see-through tint. Jyron put a hand to the small of her back leading her to the elevator.

He inserted a card then stepped into the elevator. Kagome followed him. She sat in the lobby until one am, waiting for Sesshomaru, the small television screaming out the words of the occuring events. Kagome finally fell asleep, and Jyron came and draped a blanket over her.  
Rain poured down. Lightening cracked, and thunder boomed.

--

Graycn was on the streets, and so was Sesshomaru, people were falling over left and right from the excessive smoke. Women ran by him, and a few men who were pushing  
people out of their way. Kayle ran through people shoving them away, trying to keep from being crushed by flaming trees, Graycn had lost it, his addictions had taken  
over, and there was no stoping him. He came to a stop when he saw Graycn driving away, Sesshomaru holding Kagome with a gun, and Kagome screaming, and crying.  
Kayle looked up to the apartment buildings, seeing Deblyn's body being consumed in flames. He shook his head, shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned around,  
walking away from them all.

--

Sesshomaru got his men. They got into their cars and sped off. A major relocation was in for order.

--

Firetrucks spread out and rain poured down, with help from God, it all finally dissapated, along with the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter nine [9]  
Breakthrough

Jyron Hill: Huge african-american (got the idea from the big guy on Friday). Most trusted right hand man of Sesshomaru. Often was asked to  
look after Kagome and protect her.

Dakota Regal: Deblyn's boy"toy". Inherited Jamison's mafia share, and is now considered to be bad enough to be in the triangle with Graycn and Sesshomaru.

When Sesshomaru finally got back to headquarters, Kagome was asleep. He sat down beside her on the futon and stroked her hair off her face. He smoothed it  
down and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.  
"I love you," He whispered.  
"Kagome, Kagome!" He yelled, the firm mask coming back. She jolted awake. "Get up, we're leaving." He grabbed her by the arm and stood up.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Home." He said. He picked her up. They (the members) all got into their vehicles and rode off towards Sesshomaru's Mansion. Kagome started to drift  
back off to sleep as they drove. Sesshomaru looked over at her, and draped his hand onto her hand.

--

The notification had arrived early this morning at seven a.m. His daughter had been killed in some freak-accident. This freak-accident involved all of Wall  
Street going up in flames. Jamison threw the first punch at his waiter, whom had happened to deliver the tradgic news.  
"Boys," He said turning around. "It looks like we have a little business to attend to." He grabbed his keys. "At Tashio Maner."

--

Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up and rushed inside. Kagome woke up as he was rushing her into a room. She looked confused.  
"Jyron, make sure that everyone is at their station, Jamison will be here soon, and you know what he wants." Jyron nodded and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru scurried  
back and forth, gathering more guns each time. He locked the door and stuffed a chair beneath it. He grabbed her arm and took her to the closet. He pulled open  
a door inside it behind some clothes, and took her down the stairs.

Once to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru.  
"What's going on?" She said standing firmly. Sesshomaru shoved her.  
"Tell me now!" She yelled.  
"Okay fine, you want to know? Regal is coming to kill you. He wants you dead because he thinks it will affect me." Sesshomaru growled.  
"Why should it, why are you even hiding me? Graycn is out of the picture, he doesn't want me any more, he doesn't care!" Kagome Yelled.  
"Well maybe I do. Okay? Maybe I love you Kagome!" He yelled out shaking her shoulders. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked extremely shocked. "You what?" She  
breathed. Sesshomaru pulled her to his body and smashed his lips against hers. Kagome reluctantly kissed back. His hands left her shoulders and went to her  
face. He tangled his fingers in her hair. He finished it off and pulled away, leaving Kagome panting. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning  
into him.

"I wish we could stay like this." She whispered.  
"Yes, my love, I agree. But, I have to defend you, I can't let anything happen to you." He said. Tears leaked from her eyes, "I don't want anything to happen  
to you either." Sesshomaru squeezed her to himself and then let go. "I will send three body guards down here with you." He turned around and walked back up the stairs,  
leaving her to cry alone in the dark.

--

Jyron appointed people to their stations. He appointed three other trusted bodyguards would go down to the basement with Kagome, while he and Sesshomaru fought  
for her life. Jyron looked at Sesshomaru, his face what white as he ran back and forth. There were gunshots outside. They were here. His head snapped up and looked  
towards the door, men were yelling, and Dakota's voice was clear.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, and flung the door open, shooting into the hallway instantly.

--

Kagome sat in basement taking heavy breaths, she could hear the fighting above her. She looked at the three bodyguards and then to the door.

--

Sesshomaru's heart pounded as he thought about Kagome being only a floor below him. Jamison walked into the room, smirking.

"So, where is she? Because I'm thinking of burning her alive." He said. Sesshomaru's face did not falter, it stood tall and hard just as he did.  
"You have no business here." Sesshomaru said. Jamison walked in further. Sesshomaru kept the gun up.  
"I have business here. You killed my daughter. Now I'm getting payback." He said. He pulled out a gun swiftly, and Sesshomaru fired towards his hand. Jamison  
fired as well, they were both hit with a bullet. Jyron jumped into action and shot Jamison in the stomach.

--

Kagome pushed past the guards at hearing the gun shots, she ran up the stairs and into the Closet. She shoved the door open and ran out. Her goal: distract  
Jamison. Sesshomaru looked up holding his arm where the bullet had bitten in. He looked back towards Jamison and then to Jyron. Jyron fired another shot,  
hiting Jamison directly in the head. Sesshomaru dashed off after kagome. She had ran back towards his room. When she got in, he was directly behind her. He shut  
the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" He growled. His mask was firmly in place.  
"I specifically told you to stay in the basement."  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I got worried." She whispered  
"Don't worry about me, you don't need to." He yelled.  
"I wana get out Sesshomaru, I can't do this!" She said. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"I don't want to run for my entire life," She whispered.  
"And you won't." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Ten [10]

The fighting was slowly ceasing around them. Now that Dakota was dead, the gang was retreating back slowly but surely. Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms,  
listening to the constant fighting and gun banging. He kept her head burried into his chest, breathing in her shampoo deeply. She rested against him. For  
so much drama and anxiety in such a short period, she didn't realize how much of a stable person she was until this moment. She looked up into Sesshomaru's  
eyes, and for those quiet seconds, everything was written across his eyes. His phone started to vibrate and smoothly he arose from the bed and walked into the halway,  
closing the door with a soft lay there eyes closed, listening, straining to hear his voice; sadly she wasn't so fortunate. She heard the phone close and he walked back into the room.

He looked at her and whispered, "Its over."

She smile, and slowly drifted off to sleep in his rock hard, protective arms.  
"If only you knew, my love.... how much i've torn my walls, stretched my heart, acted out of person;  
all for you...," He laid his head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heart beat. Kagome slept  
for at least an hour before she woke up.

She looked down at Sesshomaru's head on her chest. She sighed as tears filled her eyes. The strolled down her cheeks and landed onto his shining hair that  
she was runing her finger through.

"What?" He asked, not moving. She sat there silently until he looked up into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru... I - can I ask you a question, without you  
getting mad or upset or leaving?" She whispered.

"Perhaphs... depends on the question and  
if you probe when and if you do not recieve  
a direct answer." He replied.

"Well... I know I'm kind of like ... well, that  
it shouldn't matter or anything, but... have you  
ever lied to me about anything?"

For a few minutes he was taken aback. Why would she want to know if he - a serial killer, one of the most wanted people in the country - had ever lied to  
her? Was she deliherious from all of the stress, or was she just being straight out? He paused, hesitated and a cold nervous sweat broke out over his body.

"Yes. Sigh. I can not crush you spirit  
more than it already has been... When  
I told you I would kill you, and..." hesitation.

"And? ...When Sesshomaru, you can  
tell me...It won't change my opinion  
of you."

"That's what I'm scared of Kagome. I want  
to be the one person you come to, I want  
to be there for you. But first, you have to let  
down your walls and trust me. I know that  
would be hard coming from me, because I  
know I haven't been exactly the "comforting"  
type or any one to let some one else be close,  
especially the enemy, but for some crazy reason  
I fell for you. Maybe because of how much you  
remind me of my mother, or perhaps you always  
looked, you were never  
scared of me, the fire in your eyes, no matter  
how much danger you could be in." He laughed.  
"I love you Kagome, it runs deeper than my  
bones and I'm tired of fighting it. It is something  
beautiful, a masterpeice all in its own."

Kagome's eyes widened. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She could trust the enemy more than the man she had called her brother for so long, and lived  
with. Now she was laying here with enemy against her chest listening to the dance of her pulse.

"You have this look and its just totally  
undescribable, Sesshomaru. You make  
me feel like I'm alive... Its the aderenaline  
of our forbidden love. You are the only  
person in the world that I want to change  
everything for, and I was so scared that  
you would never be able to look past what  
my brother has done to be able to love me  
back. Its confusing to  
look at you and then not understand what  
is going on with you. I trust you, someone  
I have known for two or three months more  
than I trust the man I've called my brother  
for eight years. I love you Sesshomaru, and  
yes I do agree, our love is a beautiful  
masterpeice - unspoke and forbidden, and  
that is what makes it unique and amazing."

"But," She whispered, "I fear I can not be with you, because of your lifestyle, and because of all the danger I could cause for myself and for you..." Sesshomaru  
nodded. "Maybe we could look past that my love, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart, what happens to us if we do continue with each other. Have children,  
a wonderful house. If I could leave all of this behind?" He asked. Kagome smiled thinking of it. "I don't know Sesshomaru, I really don't. . . But I do know, that  
when this city doesn't need you anymore, and the mafia doesn't need you anymore, we can be together. Just know that until then I still love you, with all of my  
heart." She whispered. Tears leaked out of Sesshomaru's eyes, he knew that he couldn't just drop the mafia, or that he couldn't let her leave. But sadly, one  
of the two had to happen, and right now, it was her abscence.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Audience and Faithful readers,

I appreciate you're respect and the time you have given me to complete this story. I am very happy with the reviews I have been getting, and just want you all to know that this story was not originally intended for the InuYasha Fanfiction Series. It was originally written for my friend's aunt whom had lost a love similar to this. It is a devistating thing, and I am proud to say that she loved this story. I am sure that many of you were able to plug in certain characters, as Deblyn being Kagura or Kikyou, and the Taxi Cab driver being InuYasha, or maybe even Jamison being InuYasha. Besides this, I am very glad that I was able to write such a story, and I am very proud to have recieved as much influence, and great feedback from the people that read this story.

I know that many of you did not expect this ending, but it kind of had the Dark Knight twist at the end. For in the end, Sesshomaru was only looking out for Kagome's saftey. I was trying to make this story as realistic as possible, and decided to make that the ending, since in everyday life, she would probably die within the next few months of them being together. I don't know yet if I want to make a sequel, I will require the proper feedback from the audience to make this, and if I do, it probably will not be the way everyone expects it, after all, I am a very spontaneous person :).

Sincerely,

BNOL


End file.
